


Peter vs the Flashlight and Spacewhale

by prettybirdy979



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Hidden Talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a basis for comparison really would have helped Peter figure out that he might not have been fully human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter vs the Flashlight and Spacewhale

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme- the first fill I ever did. Prompt was [here.](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=692238#t692238)

We're sure this thing is here?' Peter grumbled as he tried to push the branches away from his ship. She desperately needed a paint job after everything Rocket had done to her while landing her on Terra and this wasn't helping anything.  
  
'Stark's a lot of things, but wrong is rarely one of them when machines are involved. If his computer says there's a weird energy source here, there's a weird energy source here.' Hawkeye (and they thought  _Star-Lord_  was weird) said, whacking at a metal tube and fiddling with its batteries. 'Why we had to check it out now though, I don't know.'  
  
'Because the smart guys wanted us out of their hair.'  _Captain America_  (Peter still wasn't over this guy being real, okay) replied as he examined the start of a nearby path. 'And it gives me something useful to do, so who's complaining?'  
  
'I am.' Peter gave up on getting anything off his baby and went to stand beside the living comic book. 'See anything?'  
  
'Not until Clint fixes that flashlight.'   
  
'I'm working on it!' Hawkeye snapped before Peter could say anything. 'It's pitch black you know.' He whacked at the end of the flashlight some more.  
  
'So?' Peter frowned as he tried to recall what exactly you used a flashlight for. Light was obvious, but why did they need it?  
  
'So? It's dark! I can't see.' They were both eyeing him strangely.   
  
'Wait, you can't see in the dark? Since when?'  
  
'Since forever.' Hawkeye glared at him. 'You're telling me you've been able to see this entire time and you've not said anything?'  
  
Peter shrugged in reply until he realised that they couldn't see that movement. 'I...kinda assumed since I could see in the dark, all Terrans could?' He sighed. Another thing to add to the list of shit he knew about his Dad- also known as basically  _nothing_.  
  
'Oh. No basis for comparison.' The note of sadness in Captain America's voice made Peter flinch.  
  
'Well then. Get over here and fix this!' Hawkeye threw the flashlight at him and Peter caught it easily. It didn't take long; the thing was stupidly simple and he threw it back before remembering Hawkeye couldn't see it. He winced when it hit him on the head.  
  
'You asshole!' Hawkeye rubbed at his forehead as he flicked the light on and shined it right into Peter's face. Peter turned away with a hiss as Hawkeye spoke. 'Eye shine. You actually can see in the dark.'  
  
'Did you think I was lying?' Peter rubbed at his eyes. 'You've blinded me!'  
  
'Temporary.' There was definitely the sound of a smirk in that voice. 'I'll lead you until it comes back.'  
  
'Least you could do. Jackass.'

********   
  
Once his vision had returned, Peter had taken the rear eager to stay away from the potential of a second blinding by the flashlight. But it meant when Hawkeye suddenly stopped, twenty minutes into the forest, that he had to try to see the path around the bulk that was Captain America.  
  
'Found something?' He called.   
  
'Think so. Come up here.' They shuffled around so they were all standing side by side. Peter swallowed a surprised gasp and a moment later when Hawkeye shined the flashlight on the big ass spaceship, he heard Captain America do the same.  
  
'Spaceship.' Peter eyed the shape of it, trying to place it and suddenly realised it looked like a really large whale. A spacewhale. Sweet. 'I don't know its make.'  
  
'We do.' Captain America said grimly. He took three steps back, ran forward and jumped up to grab one of the things over the head of the spacewhale and pulled himself up onto it. Hawkeye threw the flashlight up at him and gestured at Peter to go next.   
  
Seemed easy enough. Peter had made bigger jumps without his rockets and he had those now. Height had never been a problem. So he mimicked Captain America's movements and took two steps back.  
  
'Wait, what are you-' Ignoring Hawkeye, Peter ran at the space whale and jumped. He managed to grab just beside where Captain America had, and pulled himself up in one fluid motion.   
  
'Holy shit.' Peter looked up to see the same look from earlier on both men's faces and groaned.  
  
'Not again. He it too!' He looked at Hawkeye while pointing at Captain America.   
  
But Hawkeye's eyes were wide. 'Yeah, but he's superhuman.' Peter buried his head in his hands as Captain America helped Hawkeye up. Was everything he knew about himself a lie? What were Terrans actually capable of then?  
  
'I wonder...' Hawkeye sat down beside him and tapped his shoulder with the (thankfully) turned off flashlight. 'Who would win in a fight- you or Natasha?'


End file.
